Promesas
by Moony Weasley
Summary: Viñetas de Cedric y Ginny. Antes del baile de Navidad Cedric se encuentra a una niña llorándo desconsoladamente y siente la necesidad de conocer por qué llora.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Por qué lloras

**Nota del autor: **Este fic lleva guardado en mi disco duro desde el 24 de octubre del 2005, así que ya era momento que viera la luz, ya que lo encontré, lo revisé, le cambie algunas cosas y decidí subirlo debido a Twilight (ya verán por qué), siempre estuvo diseñado para un ONE SHOT, es de una pareja extraña pero espero que les guste. La historia se sitúa justo después de que Harry le haya pedido a Cho que fuera al baile de naviada con él y Ron haya propuesto a Harry que fuera con Ginny. Es un fic así que no se lo tomen en serio, es simplemente con propósitos de entretenimiento, ya sé que la pareja es improbable, etc, etc…los personajes le pertencen a JK Rowling…

**Se esperan REVIEWS!!**

**Promesas**

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando" respondió bruscamente entre sollozos

-Como digas- respondió él, venía muy enojado todo por culpa de su novia como para detenerse por una niña pelirroja que sollozaba.

Dio un paso para continuar su camino, pero ella seguía sollozando. Demonios, aunque sonara anticuado, no soportaba ver a una mujer llorando y menos a una niña tan bonita. Retrocedió y se fue a plantar justo enfrente de ella.

La niña tenía toda la cara llena de pecas y el cabello rojo tenía un brillo especial, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron aquellos ojos cafés, que aunque rojos lo miraron intensamente cuando noto que él se había plantado enfrente a ella.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser grosera- respondió la chica y se paró de la escalinata donde se notaba llevaba un buen rato llorando.

Él sabía que era lógico que ella no fuera responder a la pregunta "¿Por qué llorabas?", así que decidió comenzar con otra pregunta para saber en qué podía ayudarle.

-Eres Weasley ¿cierto?

La niña se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y asintió.

-Claro, te recuerdo- el chico comenzaba a hacer memoria- Fuiste con tu familia a los mundiales de quidditch éste verano

-Así es

-Pero no sé cómo te llamas

-Ginny

-Lindo nombre- el chico sonrió- Yo me llamo…

-Cedric, todo el mundo lo sabe- lo interrumpió ella-Prefecto, campeón de Hogwarts, próximo premio anual y…

-Vaya, mi vida es un libro abierto- dijo alagado

-Lo siento, no quería…- se disculpó apenada -No quería que sintieras que…

-No hay problema, supongo que ser campeón de Hogwarts deja abierto el campo a especulaciones- él aprovechó el momento- Te disculpo si me dices porque llorabas"

La cara de Ginny se tornó roja.

-Es que…- ella parecía estar examinándolo con la mirada, para saber si era digno de confianza -Es una tontería

-Por la forma en que llorabas no lo parece

-Hay un chico…y bueno…me acabo de…o mas bien…

-Ya tiene cita para el baile- afirmó Cedric, ahora la situación parecía más lógica

-No precisamente- murmuró Ginny -Es que…bueno, a él le gusta otra, y acabo de escuchar que le ha pedido ir al baile con ella, y ella lo ha rechazado

Silencio. Cedric no parecía entender el problema. Ginny lo miró desesperada.

-Olvídalo- le espetó ella y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse

-No, ¡espera!- Cedric por un impulso la tomo de la mano para que no se marchara- Es que no entiendo cual es el problema

-Él esta ahí, deprimido por ella…por ella…y no por mi…es que ella es muy guapa

-Tú eres muy guapa- sonrió Cedric

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa Ginny

Al inicio le había parecido que ella era una niña, pero ante la sonrisa se asomaba una adolescente preciosa, en esos instantes él sintió un impulso un tanto tonto

-Tal vez podrías ir al baile conmigo

Ginny rió y sin comprenderlo Cedric también rió. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanto bienestar al hablar y reír con alguien, todo ese torneo de los tres magos lo hacía estar muy tenso.

-No digas tonterías, yo se que tú vas con Cho

-Iba- explicó el chico y sintió deseos de explicarle a Ginny la situación- Nos hemos peleado hace unos minutos, ella siempre se está sintiendo comprometida a quedar bien con todo el mundo, incluso con otros chicos que quieren salir con ella, tal vez a ella le gustaría ir con alguien más así que la he dejado libre

Ginny frunció el ceño, parecía tentada a darle el sí a Cedric.

-Ya tengo pareja- confesó la chica y Cedric sintió desaparecer ese breve alivio que había sentido al verla sonreír

-¿Tienes pareja?- preguntó apenado -Claro, era lógico, una niña tan linda es imposible que no tenga cita

-Mis hermanos te matarían, además de seguro arreglas las cosas con Cho- dijo Ginny divertida - Gracias de todos modos

Se miraron un momento.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?- dijo Ginny divertida, Cedric no lo notó pero no la había soltado en toda la conversación, un tanto sonrojado Cedric la soltó.

-Ginny- la llamó antes de que ella se marchara- Tal vez en un próximo baile…en un futuro…¿lo prometes?

-Dalo por hecho- le giñó un ojo Ginny antes de marcharse


	2. Chapter 2

Ante la petición del público, una viñeta más de Cedric y Ginny. Que la disfruten. Bien puede ser continuación de la pasada, o no…es a gusto del cliente.

Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

* * *

**Promesas**

-Precisamente por eso es por lo que no te quería contar nada

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un tono de voz que quería aparentar desconocimiento de causa

-Te enojaste

-Claro que no ¿por qué habría de enojarme?

Hombres, _¿Quién los entiende?_ Harry había insistido toda la noche de maneras muy sutiles pero hasta el cansancio que le contara con quién había sido su primer beso. Ella no había querido decir nada y había querido evadir el tema.

-No, no fue con Michael Corner- terminó confesando ante la insistencia de su novio, sintió como la cara le comenzaba a arder ante el recuerdo- Fue con alguien más…

Y así había surgido un recuerdo enterrado ante la tristeza y felicidad que le provocaba.

* * *

Había sucedido en su tercer año, cuando por algún motivo las pesadillas referentes al diario de Riddle la habían estado atormentando. Tal vez había influido la intensa charla que había tenido con Hermione referente a Harry Potter.

-_Deberías de relajarte un poco, salir con otros chicos- _había sido el consejo de su amiga, pero ella por algún motivo no conseguía digerir las palabras. Además había que sumar el hecho que en el baile de navidad había conocido a un chico: Michael Corner, quién la había estado rondando los últimos días y eso la hacía sentir extraña, muy extraña. Cómo si anticipara que algo estaba sucediendo dentro de ella, como si no se reconociera, como si una vez más estuviera siendo poseída por algo o alguien.

Aquella noche había decidido que lo mejor era escabullirse del bullicio de la sala común y dar un paseo por el obscuro y un poco abandonado campo de Quidditch.

Fue cuando lo observó por primera vez, no es que no supiera quién era, simplemente nunca lo había visto tan cerca y tan inalcanzable. Volaba muy bajo por las gradas, como si intentara deshacerse de todas sus preocupaciones y ansiedad pero a la vez queriendo formar parte del escenario. Se quedó observándolo, segura de que detrás de las gradas él no la descubriría.

Unos minutos después (aunque a ella le parecieron segundo), el chico descendió de la escoba, parecía que se iba a dirigir al castillo, sin embargo se detuvo y miró directo hacia dónde se encontraba Ginny.

-¿Eres Ginny Weasley?- preguntó con curiosidad

La chica sintió sonrojarse y se alegró que fuera bien entrada la noche y no hubiera luces prendidas.

-Hola Cedric- saludó saliendo de su escondite pero sin acercársele- espero que no te moleste, sólo salí a dar un paseo

-No hay problema- sonrió el chico- parece que hace años no nos encontrábamos

Despacito, entre pregunta superficial y otra, los dos chicos fueron acercándose, a cada paso Ginny sentía como su corazón, que hasta hace unas horas se hallaba agobiado se iba aligerando a cada sonrisa que le prestaba el chico.

Sin saber cómo o por qué terminaron sentados escondidos entre las gradas platicando y riendo. La obscuridad cada vez absorbía más espacio en la atmosfera, sin embargo, los ojos de Cedric brillaban tanto que Ginny se podía ver reflejada.

-No puedo creer esos tipos tan graciosos sean tus hermanos- dijo Cedric entre risas después de una historia particularmente chistosa de Fred y George que había contado Ginny

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny contrariada haciendo que Cedric dejara de reír

-No lo tomes a mal- se disculpó el chico- es sólo que en ocasiones pareciera que te gusta ser tímida y ellos siempre se hacen notar

-¡Oh!-sollozó Ginny

-Aunque si me preguntas, creo que debajo de esa timidez hay una niña de trece años llena de agallas y decisión- sonrió Cedric- el otro día observe cómo defendías a la chica Lovegood de aquellos que la molestaban, deberías de mostrar esas agallas siempre, te hacen más atractiva

-¿En serio?- fue la respuesta de Ginny, ¿en verdad se estaba reprimiendo tanto? se conocía bien, la descripción de una chica tímida no encajaba con ella. ¿En verdad se había vuelto tan retraída? ¿Y todo por un amor no correspondido?

-En serio- respondió serio Cedric

No es que Cedric fuera su gran amigo o su gran amor, simplemente era un conocido casual, pero estaba tan cómoda con él que sin pensarlo recargó su cabeza en su hombro a lo que el chico correspondió pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Cedric- dijo rompiendo el silencio de un par de minutos- si te cuento algo ¿prometes no reírte?

-La verdad depende- dijo educadamente- si es una historia como la que acabas de contar de tus hermanos me veré imposibilitado a cumplir la promesa

-No, no es nada de eso- respondió la chica meneando la cabeza

-Entonces lo prometo

-Estoy agobiada, hay un chico que conocí en el baile, parece que yo le gusto y el no me es indiferente, pero me pone nerviosa

-¿Por qué?

-El otro día, sin previo aviso quiso besarme- respondió sonrojándose y desviando la mirada al suelo

-¿Trató de sobrepasarse?- preguntó alarmado dando un brinco de la grada y quedando frente a Ginny

-No, no- negó rápidamente Ginny- es que me da nervios, porque yo nunca he besado a nadie

-¡Ah!- respondió Cedric entre aliviado y contrariado

-Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero no sé si él es…o si yo soy buena y…además hay alguien más y…- Ginny suspiró se sentía tan contrariada

-Ya veo- dijo Cedric ahora clavando la vista en el cielo- si en verdad te gusta el chico deberías de darle una oportunidad

-Me gusta, pero ¿si no beso bien?- dijo sin pensarlo casi a punto que se le quebrara la voz, dando a conocer su más profundo miedo y el motivo real de por qué las pesadillas la habían estado rondando

Cedric no respondió, parecía incómodo y había preferido mirar detenidamente sus zapatos.

Ginny se sintió avergonzada y le dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera brincar de la grada para salir huyendo, Cedric alzó su rostro, no sonreía pero sus ojos lo hacían por él, sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny y lo fue acercando lentamente sus labios. Ginny sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco y todo comenzaba a transcurrir en cámara lenta, aquello no podía estar a punto de ocurrir ¿o sí?

Sintió como detrás de su nuca su piel se erizaba y el corazón se comenzaba a acelerar. Cedric ladeó su rostro, al primer contacto con los labios de Cedric sintió como si saltaran chispas de electricidad y sintió la necesidad de gritar, aunque logró contenerse. Aquellos labios eran tan suaves, sintió como se presionaban contra los suyos. Decidió que era buena idea cerrar los ojos, tal como él. Sintió como Cedric recorría su rostro con su mano. Ginny decidió aventurarse y echarle los brazos al cuello. Comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente en contraposición de Cedric, no quería dejarlo ir. Su aliento era suave y le gustaba tanto la manera en que tenía tomado su rostro tiernamente. Todo trasncurría sin necesidad de presión o ansiedad inecesaria. Sentía la respiración de Cedric compaginada con la suya. Sus labios cada vez sabían mejor. Unos segundos después, parecieron recobrar la cordura y lentamente rompieron el beso. Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con un Cedric que la miraba impresionado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- dijo sonrojándose Cedric

Ginny fue víctima de un ataque de risa

-Gracias Cedric- dijo Ginny cuando logró controlarse

-Nunca pierdas esa sonrisa, te va muy bien ¿lo prometes?

Ginny sonrió sinceramente, la sensación de mariposas en el estómago iba a tardar en abandonarla, así que así sería más fácil seguir sonriendo.

* * *

-Diggory, ¡tenía que ser con Diggory!- repitió molesto Harry en lo que recogía de mala manera los platos de la cena

-Haz el favor de callarte- demandó Ginny- tú querías saber con quién había sido mi primer beso, deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que deseas

-¡Lo quería saber cuándo pensé que era el idiota de Corner!- gritó Harry verde del coraje- Al menos espero que haya valido la pena- dijo sarcástico

Ginny suspiró, la verdad es que no lo podía culpar, si Harry pudiera leer en su mente con qué intensidad recordaba ese beso hubiera pensado que le era infiel.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Ante la insistencia de los reviews decidí subir otra viñeta de ésta pareja, que me salió la inspiración de la nada, bueno todos pedían que Harry sintiera celos de Cedric, y la verdad eso estaba un poquito complicado pero ante la perspectiva del primer beso creo que la mayoría de los hombres se sienten amenazados. Espero que les guste y les haga pasar un buen rato. Ya saben pueden dejar Review!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Promesas**

Aquella mañana sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente. Era el mismo que había tenido toda la noche. Y toda la tarde anterior, y la mañana anterior…y era muy probable que lo siguiera teniendo por el resto de sus días sino tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Además estaba el detallito de la tercera prueba. De hecho, todo había comenzado debido a la dichosa prueba y las horas interminables en la biblioteca que eso implicaba. Hacía dos días que estaba sumergido en la revisión de un libro de encantamientos defensivos cuando todo sucedió.

-Tal vez… deberías de probar…. con hechizos de ataque- le dijo Cho entre bostezos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el mohín de cansancio de su novia.

-Ve a dormir- le dijo

-¿No te importa?

-Ve a dormir- le repitió y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida

Cho le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta camino a la salida de la biblioteca, pero no la vio, en ese momento se vio cegado ante una pelirroja que entraba confiada a la biblioteca cargada de libros en compañía de la amiga de Harry Potter. Se detuvieron a entregar unos libros y su amiga se dirigió con velocidad hacia otros estantes, Ginny iba a seguirla cuando reparó en la presencia de Cedric.

-Hola- le saludó con genuino entusiasmo acercándose a su mesa

-Hola Ginny- saludó apartando los libros de una silla a su lado para que se pudiera sentar, sin embargo ella se sentó enfrente de él ignorando el lugar que le había despejado. Desde aquella noche en el campo de quidditch habían tenido pocas oportunidades para conversar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Ayudando a Hermione a cargar libros- le dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa- tú deberías de descansar tienes círculos negros debajo de tus ojos

-Ya… casi… ter…mi…no- bostezó

-Si necesitas ayuda- se ofreció entre más sonrisas Ginny

-Claro, si necesito ayuda para cargar mis libros ya se a quien acudir

-Oye…-le dijo Ginny fingiendo indignación

-¡Ginny, hola!- saludó alguien desconocido para Cedric. Ginny se giró y al ver al chico se levantó de un brinco.

-¡Michael!- saludó emocionada

Durante unos segundos le pareció que se convertió en un ente invisible para su amiga.

-Cedric- dijo por fin dando vuelta para verlo de frente- Él es Michael Corner

El chico se acercó y estrechó la mano de Cedric, lo reconoció como compañero de Cho.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- le preguntó a Ginny por lo bajo

Ginny asintió con entusiasmo.

-Nos vemos Cedric- le dijo apresurada, Michael extendió su mano y ella tras dudarlo un par de segundos la tomó, fue cuando Cedric sintió un choque eléctrico en el estómago tuvo que voltear hacia su libro para tratar de parar las nauseas que sentía.

-¡Ah! En verdad deberías de dormir, esa prueba va a acabar contigo- le dijo Ginny antes de irse, el levantó despacio la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos marrón, y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca después de que ella se fue. Pensaba en aquel beso que habían compartido y en lo bien que se había sentido.

Los días transcurrieron y Cedric no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en Ginny Weasley y su mirada tan intensa.

Pero aquella mañana sintió que todo iba a ser diferente. Había tomado una decisión y se apegaría a ella. Después de la tercera prueba todo iba a ser diferente, no se podía seguir engañando a él mismo ni a Cho, quería a Cho eso no lo dudó pero lo que sentía por Ginny no se podía acallar tan fácilmente. Quería hablar con Cho lo antes posible, pero las cosas que complicaron cuando ese día permitieron a su familia irlo a visitar y su padre no hizo otra cosa más que criticar a Harry Potter.

El destino tiene diferentes formas, no todas lineales o estructuradas, así que no estaba en su destino encontrarse a Cho aquella tarde, el destino sólo le dejó que Ginny Weasley le dedicara un "buena suerte" con su mirada desde el otro lado del gran comedor antes de salir rumbo a la tercera y última prueba.

Se prometió a si mismo que cuando aquel espectáculo finalizara hablaría con Cho y después le explicaría a Ginny las mil y un razones del porque Michael Corner no le convenía (claro que la edad no estaba dentro de ellas) y lo más importante de todo, confesarle su amor por ella.

Cedric era un hombre de palabra, y si el destino se lo hubiera permitido hubiera cumplido su promesa y le hubiera ahorrado muchas lágrimas a Ginny cuando él le faltó.

Porque aquella mañana la había tenido en el pensamiento, toda la noche soñó con ella y sabía que al menos que muriera en la tercera prueba seguiría pensando en ella el resto de sus días.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: Una viñeta más…¿Qué me sucede? Escribir Cedric/Ginny se me está haciendo de lo más sencillo, será que me leí Crepúsculo lo que me hace pensar en Edward, después en el actor y eso me lleva a Cedric. Sé que esta viñeta no es tan bonita como la anterior, pero necesitaba escribirla y con eso agradecerles a ustedes que las leyeron y me animaron a escribir más, gracias a **ghysella potter, miniitha.malfoy, saralpp, GinnyCris, monyk, Eva Weasley, amy cullen malfoy y Fer** por haberse tomado la molestia de leer y dejar reviews, ustedes **chicas son lo máximo!! MUCHAS GRACIAS** desde el fondo de mi corazón. Desafortunadamente no creo que la relación me dé para hacer un fic largo, así que los dejo con estas tres viñetas. Y esperemos que en un futuro haya más fic de estos dos. Saludos!! Los REVIEWS son bien recibidos. Y crucen los dedos para que pueda hacer otra viñeta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Promesas**

No es que hubiera tenido muchos novios o conociera millones de chicos, para ser sincera sólo había sido novia de Michael Corner, aunque para ser todavía más sincera a su relación no se le podía llamar noviazgo del todo, fue más bien un amorcillo de niños. Y sus demás experiencias románticas se limitaban a estar estúpidamente obsesionada con un niño flacucho de gafas.

Así que aquello era estar en la gloria, en el mismo cielo. Estar en los brazos de Cedric era más de lo que ella podía haber deseado. Ni ella tenía muy claro como habían sucedido las cosas. Pero si la memoria no le fallaba las cosas habían sucedido así…

Después de salir ileso de las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos hubo que enfrentarse a la muerte de Viktor Krum y el retorno inminente de Voldermort.

Esa noche cambió todo, Cedric había cortado con Cho (de una manera con mucho tacto, por supuesto), y a la mañana siguiente había hablado con Ginny.

--No me importa que tú no me quieras, tenía que decírtelo, tenías que saberlo- le había dicho después de explicarle que desde hacía unos días no se la había sacado de la cabeza ni dormido ni despierto, y ahora ante el regreso del que no debía ser nombrado no quería perder tiempo

Ginny no iba a mentir, le gustaba Cedric o mejor dicho le encantaba, pero tenía un compromiso con Michael, por lo tanto tuvo que buscar el mejor momento entre la desgracia que embargaba al estudiantado y habló con el Ravenclaw, dicho momento llegó hasta una semana después, justo cuando era momento de regresar a casa.

En el trayecto en el tren no pudo encontrar a Cedric para hablar, estaba ocupada tratando de consolar a Hermione, tarea difícil ante la situación. Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba en una casa propiedad de Sirius Black haciendo limpieza, escuchando sobre una Orden del Fénix y esperando la llegada de Harry.

Los días transcurrieron lenta y obscuramente, no dejaba de angustiarle la idea de que hubiera pasado si Cedric fuera quien hubiera regresado como cadáver del laberinto. Pero todo lo que le quería decir no se lo podía decir por carta, necesitaba y debía verlo en persona.

Por fin, el día que tanto había anhelado llegó un primero de septiembre, después de presentarle a Harry a Luna Lovegood y dejarlos en el comportamiento del tren fue en busca de su objetivo.

No tardó en encontrarlo, estaba en un vagón repleto de gente pero él logró abrirse el paso hasta ella.

-Tenemos un montón de cosas en contra- le dijo ella- mis hermanos te van a cazar vivo, eso sin contar que te puedes aburrir de mí, tengo tan sólo catorce y…

Ginny jamás logró terminar la frase, los labios de Cedric se encontraron con los de ella de la manera más tierna y dulce que se pudo haber imaginado, aquel beso fue el climax para convencerse de que aquello iba a funcionar.

-¿Catorce?- preguntó Cedric y Ginny dudó antes de asentir- Me quedé en que tenías trece

-Los cumplí en agosto

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo antes de regalarle el mejor beso de cumpleaños existente y dejarse acurrucar por sus brazos.

Todo era tan real, todo se sentía tan real que tardó en darse cuenta que se había despertado. Se quedó despierta una hora más, dando vueltas y vueltas sobre ese duro colchón, tal y cómo había pasado la noche anterior. Tener el corazón, o más bien dicho todo su ser hecho pedazos le dolía, incluso al escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración. Eso provocaba extrañarlo cada vez más.

Había pasado un mes desde que el cuerpo de Cedric había regresado inerte del laberinto y ella había sentido que el sol se había ocultado para siempre.

Desde ese día no hacía más que soñar despierta con él, soñaba despierta como si el tiempo no se hubiera detenido cuando él murió, y todo hubiera continuado cómo si alguien más hubiera tenido que cubrir su cuota.

Ahogó otro sollozo en la almohada que no era la suya, estaba en Grimmauld Place desde no sabía hace cuántos días. A lo lejos pero inconfundiblemente escuchó la voz de Harry que gritaba encolerizado por algún motivo.

-Lo prometiste- le dijo en susurro el viento- Lo prometiste y lo debes de cumplir

-Tú no cumpliste tu promesa- le contestó Ginny en su cabeza, cualquiera hubiera pasado que se estaba volviendo loca- no me vas a llevar al próximo baile

-Me lo prometiste Ginny- volvió a susurrar la nada- Prometiste no dejar de sonreír

Ginny se sintió muy enojada. No importara cuánto luchara contra el viento o las sombras, sabía que tenían razón. Ella había prometido no dejar de sonreír, y lo más importante se lo había prometido a Cedric.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos de Harry en el piso superior.

-Está bien, sólo porque te lo prometí- dijo enojada, limpiándose las lágrimas de mala gana. Se alisó el cabello y tomó aire.

Salió de la habitación esbozando una sonrisa que tardaría tiempo en sanar.

**-FIN-**

Ahora sí, está historia llegó a su fin, creo que ya todos saben lo que sucede después.

Una vez más gracias a **ferc, ghysellapotter, monyk, saralpp, amy cullen malfoy, miniitha.malfoy y GinnyCris, **por haber seguido la historia y tomarse la molestia de dejar Review, si esta historia fue buena fue gracias a ustedes chicas porque en serio, ese One Shot tenía en mi disco duro desde el 2005 y se convirtió en un pequeño fic gracias a sus porras y ánimos.

Esperemos que alguien se anime a hacer un súper-long-fic de Cedric y Ginny, yo por diferentes motivos ya no me animo, pero me alegra haber hecho mi contribución aunque fuera con estos 4 capitulitos.

Una vez más, **¡¡Gracias por leer!!**

Y recuerden: tengan cuidado con lo que desean porque se les puede cumplir.


End file.
